


Romantique

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio tries to serenade Suzie Issac is not amused.





	Romantique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Mercurio knew damn well that he was tresspassing on private property but he really wanted to see her again.

after they met at the masquerade ball Suzie had earned a special place in the drug dealers heart so that's when after talking to her.

and hearing her voice on the phone he knew just listening to the sound of her voice wasn't enough that's when he had to see her in person.

so here he was sneaking in Isaac's property ignoring the sleeping zombie gaurd and dodging the vicious hounds.

It took a while but Mercurio finaly made it to Suzies window he saw her bedroom light on and he picked up a couple of pepples to throw at her window to get the other ghouls attention.

Throwing the pepples as hard as he could he let the small rocks thunk against the window until she came and opened the window up for him.

Suzie approached the window and opened it looking down at Mercurio fondly looking both ways to make sure that nobody was looking at them.

Once she saw the coast was clear she tied several blankets together and threw them so he could climb them once he was up.

Mercurio took the bag he was carrying off his bag and took out his guitar suzie watched him curious of what he was going to do.

The drug lord cleared his throat and sat down on her bed and began playing a Italian love song his cousin taught him.

Suzie was impressed he sounded heavenly and he sure knew his way around with a guitar she wondered what else he could play besides the piano and the guitar.

Mercurio played for 20 minutes until there was a knock at the door startling the two ghouls Issac called out to Suzie.

'' Suzie is someone there? I'm coming in." Isaac asked panic flashed between the two ghouls and Suzie ushered Mercurio under the bed.

'' hide quick he's coming!" she warned she didn't have to tell him twice because the Mafioso hid under the bed as fast as he could.

while Suzie frantically sprayed a strong perfume and sat down like nothing happened.

pretending to play around with her makeup at her vanity that's when Issac opened the door greeting her with a happy smile.

Suzie tried to get his attention from the bed but the vampire sniffed around and his gold eyes flashed Red.

Bending down the toreador snatched the ghoul from under the bed by his ankles like a dog would snatch a steak off the table.

Looking at the mafia lord angrily Issac tsked his lips and held him upside down Mercurio whimpered and tried to get him off of him.

but sadly it was no use why were the undead so Goddamn strong? 

'' it seems like the pest control man forgot a rodent but it's okay I'll throw this man out myself no use in throwing this scrawny fool to the hounds."

Isaac muttered before picking Mercurio up and tossing him out the window.

To make matters worse Mercurio fell right into a rose bush and a big one at that.

Mercurio ended up going home with spikes in his ass and arms and face.

but that didn't deter him from sneaking back again to see her next time.

 

The end.


End file.
